Kurama's Deep Secret
by Fluffy-luvr
Summary: Kurama has a feelings for a certain girl that certian girl just happens to be Yuske's girl! What will kurama do? what will he say! And why does he trust yoko! R&R!
1. keiko's encounter

Kurama's deep secret

**This is my first story written here uh... I wouldn't mind flames cuz they would help me to write more as you can see by the title this is a Yu Yu Hakusho story and the paring is KeikoxKurama depends on reviews if I put a lemon in or not/ I mean it would take me a while to get to it if I did XO Enjoy the first page!**

**Bold italics is youko of course he is just thought because only kurama can hear him **

_Just italics is thoughts _

The sun was rising and Keiko could here little birds' chirping and the sound of her annoying alarm clock going off telling her she would be late for school if she did not wake. "Gez, why does school have to be so early?" Keiko said as she slowly woke up pulling her crumbled up quilt off her and opening her eyes only to be greeted with the sun shining in her face. Keiko let out a sigh and started to get ready for school. She put-on her school uniform the long blueskirt and matching top before anyone says anything I looked at Keiko's name on the yyhw website and this is how the spell it srry she made her way down stairs half asleep when she herd a good morning from her parents Mrs. and Mr. Yukimura. "Hi darling are you ready for breakfast?" Keiko sat down at the table and let out another sigh as she eats her food. "It's about time I didn't think you would ever be ready humph, what took you so long eh?" a strange but familiar voice came from the front door. "Yuske!" Keiko said as she got up from eating her meal to great the angry and impatient Yuske who was wearing his green uniform as usual with his greased up black hair in the punk style he wore it in.

"I had no idea you wanted to go to school so bad." she looked at him and giggled as she stepped out of her house waving good bye to her mom and dad. "Yeah, like I want to go to school I just thought you of all people wouldn't want to be late that's all!" Yuske was looking up at the sky not really caring that Keiko took everything he said seriously because he wouldn't really know if she did. "Yuske I see your being your normal search and destroy self." a stern yet at the same time very intelligent voice spoke it was very faint but they knew all to well who it was. A tall figure with long red hair and a red school uniform stepped out of the shadows to comfort his two shocked comrades. "Oh, Kurama uh.. I mean Suichi it's nice to see you." Keiko smiled at him and she kept walking knowing that Yuske is the one he came to see but was shocked when she felt a hand grab hers she was going to turn around and say. "Yukse you Ger... Uh oh... Suichi!" Keiko pulled back her hand and her face turned a bright shade of red as she looked into the eyes of not Yuske but Kurama. Yuske was standing by Kurama and it took him a minute to figure out why Keiko was blushing then he started to laugh and fell to the ground.

"Yuske that's not funny.." before Keiko could finish her sentence she herd the school bell and ran for her life. '_Oh know I can't believe me the class president is going to be late! That is not going to be a good example if I show up late ah!' _Kurama looked at Keiko and its as if he red her mind he picked Keiko up bridal style and with a blink of her eyes she was standing in front of none other than her school. "Suichi thank you so much!" Keiko waved a see you later and ran to the door but before she got there she heard kurama start to speak and she looked over to him. '_I want to tell her so bad but I really don't know if she would understand' /**what do you mean Suichi just ask her to be your mate we can all ready tell by the way she almost slapped you today she can't stand Yuske** ' yes but I shouldn't rush this although it is rather tempting' _Kurama forgot he called her and there she was with a blank look on her face she had know idea what he was thinking. '_great here I am fighting with myself'_ "Keiko I am sorry can we talk later after school perhaps?" Kurama was eyeing Keiko over to make sure he didn't leave any impression that he was a creep on her body or self-expressions. "Oh, sure I would be happy you can come over to my house my mom and dad are going grocery shopping and wont be back for a while we could talk there if you like?" **/_Yes that's it! This is our chance this is what we have been waiting Suichi if you don't take this opportunity to mate her I will/_**_ 'Enough I don't think so she would never look at me the same I told you we are taking it slow I still don't know if she likes me or not' _Kurama was holding his head as he nodded a that's fine at her so she could get to class.

/_**what the hell is your problem suichi? You see the way she stares at us and blushes that cute red when we look back she is the only human to look at us for what we truly are and not be afraid. **'Indeed, you are right I think you would agree with me even more that if I mate her she would not like it I would have to do what is in the best interest for her' **/if you don't mate her than she will be taken who cares about her feelings right know I know the only thing you want is her. You are forgetting that you and I share the same feeling suichi I want her just as bad as you do!** ' That's enough I don't wish to fight with you anymore for the time being let me think I have school to attend to as well and I don't need to argue with you any further on this matter I am clear on what I will do with Keiko' **/yeah, humph I know what your going to do and you wont be able to hold me back for ever you know I will mate her myself if you don't I am sure she would rather see suichi than me don't you think? Anyway I will leave you to your thoughts...for now anyway **_"Suichi-sama!" Kurama turned to see a girl confront him and paid her know mind because there was only one girl that he really cared or for any matter thought about. "I was wondering if we could uh...I don't know maybe s.study a.a.after gulps s.s.school" The teen girl blushed as he looked at her and she tried to hold it back by covering up her face but it was a failed attempt. '_I feel sorry for this poor girl but this might be my only chance to talk to Keiko alone and I wont rune it because of some foolish girl whom I never meant' **/yeah, that's it suichi tell this girl to get lost! You have more important matters to deal with! Why can't I just kill all the girls that like you so they won't distract us anymore!**' that's enough I told you to leave me to my own thinking but you are right in a way although we can't just kill every girl in my school...'_ "Umm... Suichi-sama?" A shy voice broke him out of his thoughts well more like fight. "Oh, I am terribly sorry miss Lori but you see I have plans of my own today I think it would be wise if you where to not bother me anymore" Kurama walked off still fighting with his inner Youko not really caring about how he made that girl feel because he only had one girl on his mind and he wouldn't stop until she was his mate.

**Well, what do you think should I keep going? Keiko**


	2. Love Less and Love Loss

**Bold Italics is Youko **

_Just Italics is thoughts_

_ I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho if I did Hiei would be with Keiko although this is Kurama and keiko fic :p_

_Plz R&R I don't mind flames I would like honest opinions! _

Chapter 2 loveless and love loss

Kurama decided after a long day of school and some rather annoying fan girls that he would pay Keiko a visit. "_**Hurry up Suichi don't keep our flower waiting**!" "Youko you're starting to give me second thoughts what if she..." "**Don't finish that sentence that's just your nasty conscience, now stop talking to your self and focus I can hear our flower talking to someone up ahead and it sounds like she is in a bad mood." **_Kurama took note of Youko's voice fading as he stood his back leaned against the corner wall listening in on Keiko's heated fight with the person he knew to be no other than the Spirit Detective Yuske Uramishi. "_Poor Yuske he never learns." _Kurama sighed he knew when they got in a fight it always lead to Keiko getting hurt and Yuske running off.

With Keiko and Yuske

"Yuske!!! Slap Your such a JERK!" Keiko screamed as the sound of her slap echoed through lonely knight street sending birds that where once perched in trees flying away. "Damn Keiko why did you hit me!" Yuske was acting childish holding his left hand to his burning red cheek looking questioningly at Keiko like he didn't deserve it. "Yuske, don't act like your innocent because your not you know I worry about you and all you care about is training and fighting you never once sent me a letter you don't CARE!" Keiko hid her face in the shadow of her hair as a few stray tears sled down her face. Yuske didn't know what to say so he looked at her then made a mad dash down the street. Keiko looked up and fell to her knees crying. "Why_, Yuske do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?"_

_ Back to Kurama_

_"**Suichi do you hear that she is crying! Our flower is crying go to her hurry, hurry!" **"Calm down Youko its not like you to get worked up besides I think the last thing she wants to see is one of Yuske's friends."_ Kurama was about to leave when he noticed a presence near him very powerful but not threatening him he knew it could only be one person. "Hiei to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Hiei walked over near a street light making him visible his pitch black hair with a streak of white and his black ensemble. "Hn. So hear you are Kurama why so close to the Detectives girl I wonder." Hiei walked over towards Kurama not really expecting an answer just staying out of sight watching Keiko crying in the street. "Hiei, surely you didn't come all this way to see what I am doing where you following Keiko?" "**Fire apparition, she is ours go away!**" Hiei took his gaze away from Keiko to look Kurama's way. "_Kurama you know your thoughts are not safe from me."_

Before Hiei left to leave he looked back and said: "Kurama she is no ones as of yet." Before Kurama could say anything Hiei took one last glance Keiko's way and vanished. "_I wonder if Keiko remembers she ask me to come over?" "**That doesn't matter go to her she needs someone by her side Suichi now is your chance!" **"I don't know she might take it the wrong way." "**What do you mean there is no wrong way she asked you go now!"**_ Kurama walked up to the crying Keiko and sighed then bent down to check on her. "Kura…I mean Suichi what are you." "Doing here you mean. Just passing by." Kurama gave a faint smile he cut her off before she realized what she was about to say. "_I told you we should just go she looks so hurt." **"……." **"Youko are you there?" "_Suichi come on you still want to come over?" Kurama didn't here her talking he was still trying to figure out why Youko hadn't responded. "_You never shut up when I don't want you now you don't talk when I need you typical." **"Suichi HELLO she asked you a question you're making our flower look like a fool answer her!" **_Kurama was shocked at the full force of the mental yell although he didn't show it he looked at Keiko and stood up holding his hand out to her_. "_Yes, that would be nice allow me to help you up." Keiko was stunned and a small blush tinted her cheeks as she smiled brightly up at Kurama. "Thanks Suichi it amazes me that someone so polite like you could be acquainted to such a jerk like Yuske." Youko was laughing so hard at this point it was almost hard for Kurama to think. "_**Did you hear, did you hear our little flower complimented us and she keeps down grading the detective. But, we need to find out what she thinks about the fire apparition." "**I agree she is our flower not Hiei's or maybe Hiei wants her as a mate only because she was once Yuske's?" "_Come on Suichi I will lead the way." Keiko starts walking down the street at a slow pace looking at the sky with a far away gaze. "_Keiko I would give anything to know what you're thinking." "Your so pathetic fox." "**Who are you calling pathetic apparition, why are you still following?" "**I don't have to tell you anything my business is my own." _

Kurama took his gaze off of Keiko to look in the shadows where he knew someone was following. "_Hiei if you weren't leaving for good then why did you go in the first place? Keiko invited me over why are you here?" _

"**_Yes that is right apparition our little flower invited us over that means she wanted us to come bother someone else."_** Keiko looked over to Kurama and noticed he was looking into the dark trees. "Suichi, do you see anything? Because where here finally at my place." Kurama looked over to her then back to the trees he knew Hiei was still there watching and waiting.

**Fluffyluvr/author: Well what do you guys think should I go on wonder what Hiei is thinking? Could this be a fight for love? Or will Kurama give up maybe, maybe not R&R!!!! Wonder what will happen in Keiko's house find out next chapter!!**


	3. Keiko's Feelings

**Again I do not own YYH!!**

**Bold is Youko **

_This is thought_

**_I am also noticing that when I use spell check it is messing up my words like now is know and night is knight I have revised that 2nd chapter so many times and I just know see these mistakes its enough to drive me crazy so for my sake I am leaving those but I will try not to make the same mistake this chapter on srry guys!!!!_**

Keiko's Feelings

Kurama just waited for Keiko to go in then follow behind. Keiko took a quick glance out the window before asking Kurama to come in. "_I thought I seen something. It must be my mind playing tricks on me again." _"Suichi I had an important question I wanted to ask you but, me being the silly person I am forgot it." Keiko blushed and tapped her fist to her head imitating a hammer knocking her out. (It didn't really knock her out you know how people make silly gestures with there hands) Kurama just looked at her and nodded understanding then went to the kitchen to have a seat.

_"Well, Suichi I am going to go change and hopefully remember my question do you mind waiting?" _Kurama looked at her and nodded his head again. Keiko left to go change after hearing a click of the upstairs door he pulled a small book out of his pocket that he had started to read. **"Suichi why didn't you say anything a that's fine or no, koi I don't mind would have made her fall for us! What is your deal do you want me to take over?" **_"Youko the last thing I need on my mind is you saying perverted things to her making her uncomf…Ahh...Stop…no!" _Kurama fell to the floor clinching his chest trying to hold back the pain he could see through the shop glass (remember everyone this is Keiko's house she lives up stairs to a shop and he is down stairs so it's the look in glass you see the food through) his hair was already silver and his cloths had changed and he now had to pointy fox ears and a tail the only thing that hadn't changed yet was his eyes that where still a bright green. "_What are you doing Youko you're going to mess this up for us stop!"_** "You don't trust me I am hurt Suichi." **As Youko made that last statement his eyes turned yellow with little slits as Youko gave a smirk to the glass for his victory of sealing Suichi up if only for a little while."Finally I get to have some time with our flower." Just as if it was on cue Keiko came in not noticing the change and started to talk. "Suichi I remember my ques…Oh, Youko!" Youko stood there for a little while then in a flash he had Keiko pinned up to the wall her hands above her head with one claw. This left him with a free claw to roam. "Yes, my little flower what is your question?" Youko whispered seductively in Keiko's ear sending chills down her spine. "Ohm nothing that's ok Youko." Keiko managed to blurt out. "_**Youko knock it off your scaring her**!" "Oh, be quite she is enjoying this. Besides the apparition will come to ruin everything any way so why not leave an impression Suichi?" _"Youko please…" Keiko was cut of when Youko pressed his lips to hers. Youko smirked as he herd a satisfied moan from Keiko. "I love it when you beg flower." Keiko was so dazed she didn't feel Youko slipping his hands under her dress. Keiko immediately snapped out of it once he hit a cretin spot. "Youko please stop!"

Keiko was confused and didn't know what to think she started to panic and try to free herself from Youko grasp but it was no use he was jut too strong. Just then a black blur flashed through the window and knocked Youko into the wall. "Hn. I told you to watch out fox" Hiei said keeping his face in his usual mask. Keiko was confused before now she is so confused her head is starting to hurt. "_What is Hiei doing here and why was Youko doing those things aww my head is killing me!"_

**Dun, Dun, Dun looks like a cliffy :P wonder what Hiei is going to do better yet what is Youko going to do? Someone is trying to take his flower will he allow it? Plz R&R**


	4. A past friend and a new hope

**I Do not under any circumstances own YYH!**

**Bold is Youko**

_Italic is thought_

**From the reviews I've been getting it looks like I am doing a good job well, shall I continue? Enough talking :p for now.**

A Past love and a new friend

Keiko was standing propped against the wall trying to figure all this out while watching Hiei and Youko stare at each other. "_I wonder what Hiei is doing here? I mean no wait what was Youko doing!? Aww I will never figure this out." _Keiko decided that the headache was too much to bear so she decided to go get some pain killers hoping they would be gone when she got back and that this was all just a dream. "_This can't be real why would Kurama do that and I didn't even think Hiei liked me as a friend so why would he care? Why would Kurama care? Yuske doesn't even like me so why would they."_ Keiko found her way to the pain killers and took one then took a seat at one of the kitchen tables. With an agitated sigh Keiko not meaning to slammed her head into the table. That got both Hiei and Youko attention for they were at her side in a flash. _"ouch, all these years of living here you would think I would know where the table ends_" Before she could register what was going on Youko had her in his grasp yet again this time cradling her with on hand while the other was busy looking for the bump that was so prompted on the upper part of her head.

"Little flower are you feeling alright you seem off." Youko had some concern in his voice but he was still angry that Hiei was here. Keiko looked at Youko then at Hiei and pushed her way out of Youko's bone crushing grasp before she started to talk. "I know Kura… I mean Suichi was here because I invited him but why are you here Hiei?" Keiko had a confused look on her face and it made her look like an innocent three year old. Youko was snickering uncontrollable and managed to get out his point. "Yes fire apparition what are you doing here?" Keiko looked at him and glared daggers this did not go unnoticed Hiei saw and couldn't help but smirk he could read Keiko's thoughts the whole time and knew what she was about to tell Youko would damage his pride a great deal. Keiko got in one of her angry stances she normally uses on Yuske this immediately stopped Youko's snickering. "Youko how could you even think about touching me like that, taking control over Suichi's body what would he say?" Youko knew she had more to say he didn't show it but this was hurting him the girl he thinks the world of is yelling at him for caring for her to say he was confused well, would be an understatement. "**Youko look what you have done Keiko is second guessing us and might be more in favor with Hiei now." **Kurama's voice echoed through Youko's mind and this further damaged his confident ego. "_Hn. I told you fox that your thoughts are not safe from me and it seems that from what I am reading from the ningen you might have shattered any hopes of you two being together." _Hiei didn't take his eyes off of Keiko she was still lecturing Youko about what he did and Hiei knew he was next but he however had an alibi for not to long after Keiko and Yuske's fight Yuske did run off but ran into him.

Flash Back

_It was just after Yuske made his mad dash he saw a flicker of black flash by him to stop in a distant tree. Although Yuske could barley make out the shadow he knew it could only be one person Hiei. "What are you doing out here shouldn't you be looking over Yukina?" Yuske asked a little out of breath but gazing intently into the darkness. Nothing but silence until Yuske finally gave in and started to talk again after gaining back his composure from the mad dash. "Hiei I know you probably hate me more than anyone I am not asking you to like me just want you to well kind of look after Keiko." Yuske didn't get much of an answer and for a moment thought Hiei had left. "Hn." Was all he herd but that is all Yuske needed to here because any word from Hiei at all met that he would accept. After that Yuske said his good byes and headed on down the street until he vanished. Hiei in a flash was back in the trees chasing after Keiko and Kurama that's when Kurama started to question him on why he left in the first place._

_End of Flash Back_

Youko couldn't take much more so he decided to let Suichi take the rest of the blame in a cloud of smoke the once fox demon was replaced by a young teen with bright green eyes, long red hair and the red school uniform which only Suichi would ware. Keiko smiled and turned to Hiei about to start with him. "Hiei, why for Kami's sake are you here?" Hiei looked at her then jumped up to set on the window ceil that was open providing a nice breeze and looked out the window as if she never said anything this of course made Keiko even angrier. Keiko put her hands on her hips and walked over to were Hiei was just a few feet between. "Hiei, I hate it when you just block me out if your going to be like that will you just leave!" Keiko was almost yelling but not quite. This of course earned not only a threatening growl from Hiei but also one of his famous death glares. "Ningen, I have my reasons for being here and I won't leave your side until that business is done if you are to question me again you will remain silent." Keiko wasn't that terrified at what he said she knew what he meant it was the fact that he finally did answer her and he said a complete sentence it amazed and shocked her at the same time she never herd him say over two words she thought that was his limit. Keiko just stared at him and decided to let him off the hook after all he didn't do nothing to her as a matter of fact he saved her from almost being seduced by Youko.

"Well, Suichi we will have to finish this conversation later I can see my parents coming down the road and its getting late so, I guess I will see you later." Kurama was still mad that she didn't yell at Hiei but he did deserve what he got so he just nodded, said good bye and calmly walked out of her house. Hiei however was not that easy to get rid of. Hiei jumped out the window and in a flash he was gone. Keiko sighed heavily "Thank Kami he's gone." She said as she started up the stairs to her room. Keiko who was now in her room closed the door turned to look out the window and almost screamed there Hiei was just like down stairs sitting on her window ceil gazing out into nothingness. "Keiko we're home dear!" she herd her mom call from down stairs. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute mom!" Keiko yelled back still a little nervous about Hiei. Keiko went down stairs to help her mom unload the groceries. Hiei got up from his spot on the window to look at a picture that had been bugging him ever since he got in the room. He went over to her desk and gazed at the picture it was a photo of a little girl and boy that looked no older than four holding hands in what looked like a sand box. Hiei wonder why Keiko would have a picture of two little kids on her desk so he pulled the picture out of the frame and looked at the back.

What he found shocked him. "_Hmm, I had no idea the detective knew this ningen so long interesting." _Hiei herd her coming back so he quickly placed the photo back in its frame and took his spot on the window ceil. Hiei was still thinking about what the back of that photo said trying to decipher what it meant. _The photo had said that those two were best friends forever no matter what nothing would come between them. It was signed by the little boy and girl. _Hiei would not have believed that little boy to be Yuske if he hadn't of red his name on the photo._ Under his name was written "No matter what happens I will be the one protecting you next time promise."_ That is what caught Hiei off guard he had no idea what that meant. Keiko came in the room after unloading most of the groceries and plumed down on her bed forgetting about Hiei for the moment. Hiei just watched her waiting for it to click in her head, which didn't take long. "Ningen, what does that picture mean?" Hiei bluntly said without really acknowledging her because his gaze went right back out the window after he said that. Keiko was confused for a minute she looked at her desk then back at Hiei then got up and walked over to the desk picked up the picture and took a seat on the floor. "Why should I tell you I mean you come here your rude and I don't even think you know my name so why Hiei?" Keiko looked at him and she was about to cry when he finally returned her gaze and looked her right in the eyes. "_At least some part of him cares."_ Hiei was taken back by her thought but didn't show it instead he answered her question using as little words as possible. "Keiko tell me." Was all he said but that was enough to get her attention. Keiko looked up at him and smiled a bright small and she started to laugh a little. Hiei who was watching this didn't know what to think. Hiei was about to say something but she started to talk so he listened. "I was going to tell you I know how you are but I don't think Yuske will like me if I go around telling people our secrets." She was still laughing but she continued. "I don't think you would tell anyone hopefully not Yuske right?" he nodded his head wanting her to go on. "Alright then as you can see that picture was taken when both Yuske and I were four about two days before that picture was taken I was at that same park playing by my self when I happened to hear a little boy telling others to leave him alone. I shook it off at first but then I herd the boy start to cry and the others were still laughing telling him they were only playing. This little boy was surrounded by three bigger kids and couldn't do anything so, I started to through rocks at them and sand telling them to leave him alone. They ran off crying and the little boy looked at me with a smile and thanked me. After that we introduced our selves and promised to be best friends forever." Keiko finished with a smile on her face remembering the good old days. "I guess he made his promise to protect me but forgot the rest huh?" Keiko looked down at the photo tracing a circle around the little boy with her index finger.

Hiei was shocked and had no idea how to comfort her. "_So it appears that the detectives girl friend was once stronger than him hmm she probably still is." _Hiei was still caught up in his musing and didn't notice that Keiko had already retired for the night. Hiei just watched over her sleeping form and could help but smirk as one thought entered his mind. "_Mine."_

**Oh no looks like Hiei is starting to have a crush on Keiko too!!! Kurama likes every aspect of Keiko but what does Hiei like about her trouble is brewing as a new enemy is about to show his self in the next chapter and what does any of this have to do with Keiko? Find out next chapter!! R&R :p **


	5. Into the Darkness

**I do not under any circumstances own YYH!**

**Bold is Youko**

_Italic is thought_

**I guess I put this on hold long enough XD. Sorry for the long wait for those of you who enjoy my writing those reviews are nice and really encouraging… To the next chapter enter villains!!!! **

Into the darkness

A dark figure loomed in the shadows with a sinister smirk on his face as he looked in his magical water at the young girl and the two demons fighting over her. "How interesting two B rank demons falling for our experiment. Is it not Tai?" Another dark figure walked over to the water and started laughing. "Indeed Yoken, Indeed." The two demons looked at one another then looked at the sleeping girl through the magical water. "Yoken I think it is time to awaken her true power." The one known as Yoken stepped into the light he was a handsome young demon, he is a snake demon. Yoken appears to be 16 in human years but is well over his hundreds in demon years. He has long pitch black hair that is to waist length and piercing yellow eyes with slits down the center. He has to red strips on either side of his face and is a well built demon that by look can tell is a natural born fighter. "Alright Tai I will get the ceremony ready for later." Yoken bows to Tai and leaves to get things ready. Tai walks over to the window and opens the blinds to let the light in then lets out a sigh. Tai looks to be around 26 in human years but is in his two hundreds and is a very wise tiger demon. Any demon with a brain can tell that this demon means business by the strong since of pride he holds. Tai is a dashing young demon with sandy brown hair that is shoulder length with beautiful brown eyes and two light orange strips on either side of his face and a long fluffy tail that hangs over his left shoulder. Tai let out a long sigh as he looked out the window. "_Soon very soon those humans will feel the wrath of the Motako tribe that was so wrong fully killed by those humans very soon."_

"I first need to find away I can get out of Demon world with out causing such an up rising." Tai was still looking out the window when Yoken came back in the room he stared at Tai for a while before he made himself noticed. "Tai everything is ready for the oncoming." Yoken bowed his respects and awaited his orders. Tai looked at him and let a small smile grace his lips. "Great Yoken, I am sure she will be grateful to finally be awaken after her long slumber don't you agree?" Tai started to walk to the door but halted waiting for Yoken's response. Yoken caught off guard thought his bosses question was rhetorical he didn't think he really wanted to hear his response. "Oh, of course I guess s…s…h…e w…oul…d T…tai." Yoken blushed out of embarrassment and bowed his head not to show that he was totally caught off guard by his boss's question. Tai looked at him then walked out of the room you could hear his light chuckling down the hall. Yoken took that as a sign to follow although he made a complete full of himself he shrugged it off as nothing. "_I don't mind my master laughing at me he has been in a good mood ever since he found out that his daughter is living although I think he is very displeased that not only were her powers sealed away but humans had taken the liberty of raising her. Perhaps that hit him hard I hope for his sake those demons wont cause to much of a trouble I doubt he knows the Spirit Detective is connected to her. That is why it took me so long to find her in the first place."_ "Uh, well what's the worst that can happen sigh I better hurry up Tai gets testy when he has to wait." Yoken snapped out of his revere and raced to meet up with his boss.

Mean while **_While all this was going on in Demon World it was only probably 10 minutes in Human World so Keiko is still sleeping and Hiei is still watching her. Back to the Story _**

****Keiko was tossing and turning in her sleep and Hiei was just sitting on the window ceil trying to decide whether or not he should disturb her. _"Her whimpering and squirming is sum what amusing but annoying too. Hmm wonder what she is dreaming?"_ Hiei walked near her bed and took a seat next to her and started to take the bandage off around his Jagon eye. He let a smirk cross his face at his last thoughts before entering her dream world. _"I have already told you once **Keiko** there is nothing you can hide from me."_

_Keiko's Dream World_

_ Keiko was running through a dark forest looking around at the many red eyes staring her down waiting for her to make a wrong move. She was panting and the many branches of trees were cutting away at her flesh Keiko was frighten she didn't know where she was or how to escape. Then she saw it the blur was faint but she knew it was **Hiei**. _ _Keiko followed her instincts and sure enough there Hiei was looking down at her from a high tree branch. "Hiei how… Never mind I don't care please help me!" Hiei could see the plead in her eyes and the brimming tears but said nothing just gave a curt nod. Keiko smiled she suddenly felt safer. She was about to ask Hiei to come walk by her but as soon as she went to move she fell screaming and clutching fists full of hair. This took Hiei off guard surprise was showing on his face he had no idea what was going on even in her mind he didn't have the kind of power to go in her minds mind that would cause brain damage for both of them and he wasn't willing to do that. Hiei jumped down and watched her trying to figure out a way he could help her._

_Keiko looked up at Hiei her vision was blurring bad she reached out a hand to him but he just looked at her. "Hiei it hurts. Ah!!" Keiko doubled over in pain the voice in her head was starting to get to her. **Keiko, Keiko wake up its time for you to wake up. Those humans need to be punished Keiko they need to feel the pain you once had to feel do you remember? **Keiko kept hearing that over and over in her head and with every repeating of that question came a migraine. Hiei was about to leave because he didn't know what to do. That's when he noticed it Keiko had changed he didn't know what to think so he touched her shoulder then left her dream world only to be shocked even more because of the physical changes in the real world to._

Back in the Real world

_So Keiko isn't human. This is very interesting a tiger demoness. _A smirk crossed Hiei's lips as he took his seat back on the window ceil taking a good look at the new Keiko before him. She had long dust brown hair that was a little below her waist, two light orange marks on both sides of her face, and the same kind of marks on her wrists. What got his attention the most were the dare he even think _cute_ round tiger ears and tail she had. _Keiko's appearances have changed for the better Hn, wonder what the fox will think about this. _Hiei looked out the window noticing the sun begging to rise. "Let us see what this day brings." Hiei leaned his head back against the window frame and let out a bored sigh keeping his wondering gaze out the window waiting for Keiko to wake._ What will it bring indeed._

**Srry it took me soooo long for this chapter what do you guys think? Are these Bad guys really bad? Is Keiko going to handle the news? What about Kurama he liked her the ways she was will this change him? And Hiei is he going to let Kurama take her now that her secret is reviled? So many question but I have the answers!! plz R&R**


End file.
